An Angelic Obsession 1
by IkusLover5
Summary: Ike meets Pit at the Super Smash Brothers Stadium and he quickly becomes obsessed. IkexPit
1. Chapter 1

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

Ike's breadth had caught the moment his icy blue eyes gazed upon the little angel halfway across the training field.

The youth's features were like nothing he had ever seen before; the way his golden locks fell about his face, his entrancing blue eyes, and those magnificent snowy white wings that fluttered every time he walked. Ike's heart seemed to do a giant leap, every time they did.

Ike had yet to really talk with the angel, for he was a newcomer to the Smash Mansion.

Today though, Ike couldn't avoid talking with the boy. He was expected to brawl against him in a few hours.

Pit assessed his fellow brawlers as he crossed the broad training field. He was hoping to get some training in before his upcoming brawl...his first brawl.

"I can't show any weakness" he thought to himself as he carried his sacred bow, "I need to win."

Spotting his first opponent across the field stopped him in his tracks. Ike was a tall, imposing figure. Pit noticed that sheathed beside him was the legendary sword Ragnell. Ike's ragged and wavy blue hair was blowing in the wind and he was staring…staring right at him.

He had never gotten a chance to talk to or even introduce himself to the tall warrior. Steeling himself, he changed course and walked toward Ike.

Ike immediately saw when the angel had started toward him, because his eyes never left the boy. The mercenary braced himself for his first encounter with the newcomer, leaning ever so casually against the fence, sword in hand, eyes peering straight into Pit's.

Pit continued across the field. _"I sure hope I know what I am getting into. How can he even lift that sword?" _Pit eventually reached the fence dividing the training field from the tournament arena. He managed a smile as he faced his opponent. "Good morning. I am Pit from Skyworld. "You are Ike...right?"

"Yes, I am," Ike's husky voice rang out. "I'm from the land of Tellius." Ike accessed his opponent thoroughly, before returning any hint of a smile. "So… you're the one I'm to be fighting today?"

"Yeah, that's what is on my schedule." Pit replied trying to act casual and collected, "I just arrived two days ago and have been exploring the mansion ever since. I haven't even made it out to the training yards." He then looked up at Ike. "I bet you have been in a lot of brawls."

"I have," Ike responded proudly. "Had one yesterday with Fox, and I kicked his ass into next year. Other than that, I have been at the center of a mad king's war in my home Crimea, and have done some fighting with my mercenary group." Ike ran a hand through his hair and repositioned his sword in the ground beneath him.

"What have you done?" Ike asked the young angel.

"Well, I am a general in my goddess's army and recently helped defend Skyworld from an evil goddess and her army. I was rewarded with this sacred bow." Pit said as he proudly held it up. He then turned and faced Ike and extended his hand. "Congratulations on yesterday's win. I wish you luck in today's match."

Ike shook the angel's hand. "Thanks, you too. See ya out on the field Pit," Ike said pulling his sword from the ground, which was larger than the angel himself, and walking away.

Pit's eyes grew not only by the size of the sword, but at the ease that Ike held it. He decided that if we were to do well in this battle, he would have to be quicker and smarter. The quicker part would be no problem, plus he had the advantage of flight, but the smarter…he wished he knew what kind of fighter Ike was.

The two met only hours later at Final Destination. Ike was ready, and concentrated to the task at hand. Pit on the other hand, was a little nervous, as this was his first brawl, and he was up against one the strongest fighters. As the clock ticked one, and 'GO' was heard; Ike's voice bellowed "Prepare Yourself" and the giant flung himself towards the angel, sword hitting the boy squarely in the chest. As the battle raged on, Pit showed many triumphant moments, but the blue-haired mercenary always managed to come back a little stronger and defeat the angel. Overall, Ike's work was effortless, and his goal was won with ease.

The spectators were filing out of the arena after the brawl. Pit remained at the far end, sitting on the ground, staring at the grass. He had lost his first battle. Now everyone would think that he was weak. It was bad enough that he had the body of a 14 year old and had wings that looked to be rather delicate, but now...now he was a looser.

The mercenary walked towards the saddened boy, hoping to lift his spirits. "Pit," Ike greeted coolly. "Nice match today, you gave it your all. I know you may not be very fond of me right now, but I've been in a similar situation as you. I was a little younger than you are now, and I decided to pick a fight with my father." The bluenette laid his sword down and joined the youth on the grass.

Pit wiped an eye. The last thing he wanted was for Ike to see tears in his eyes. He turned and looked at Ike. "You are very good, probably the best swordsman I have ever seen. "Pit managed a slight smile. He then looked around to make sure nobody was around, "Thank you for not hurting me. I could tell you pulled it a little on that last thrust."

"You caught that, huh?" Ike chuckled. "Well, I have enemies, but your not one of them, so I had no intention of landing a critical blow. I am not the best swordsman, here, ah, maybe." the mercenary smiled. I was taught by the best, my father, he had skill. He could swing his great Ax around like a beast. And hey, kid, don't come down so hard on yourself; there's always room for improvement. My father didn't spare me anything, and I was knocked down a countless number of times, my pride shattered, heart sunk, but I always went back for more, and it has made me stronger."

Pit sighed and got to his feet. Reaching down he picked up his bow and looked down at Ike. "Thanks Ike. I really mean it." He gave a heartwarming smile to Ike before hoping up and taking flight.

"Hey wait!" Ike called to the angel. "I'd be willing to train with you, if you want. I can teach you some new skills, and things I have brought with me from Crimea."

Pit stopped in mid-flight and hovered for a second while he thought things over. After a few seconds he slowly fluttered down and stood before Ike. "You can teach me?" he asked with a smile.

"If you want," the mercenary replied. "I have some tricks up my sleeve that I could show you. I guarantee you'll get stronger as a fighter," Ike continued.

Pit's eyes widened and his wings fluttered with excitement. "Really? That would great! I really don't have any friends here, unless you count my roommate Yoshi, but between you and me, he is kind of annoying."

"I know what you mean. Kirby won't shut up when I come in for the night. All I hear is his sing song voice, ' Hi! Hi! Hi!" up until the time we go to bed, and then sometime after the lights are off," Ike said frustrated. "Any way you'd want to switch?"

"You mean, switch roommates?" Pit thought about it. "I bet Yoshi and Kirby would get along great." he then looked Ike and smiled, "and we are getting along great, aren't we?"

"I suppose so. As long as you hold no hard feelings about the brawl today," Ike commented looking the angel in the eyes.

Pit's eyes shone. "It's a deal!" he said reaching out his hand, "No hard feelings, but watch out, one of these days I might just beat you."

Ike shook the boy's hand, enveloping the small angels entirely. "I will be waiting for that day," the mercenary said in a serious tone. "I will inform Master hand of a room change for the end of the week. Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Pit said excitedly. "Thank you for being so kind to me Ike" He then flung himself at Ike and embraced him warmly.

Ike's body stiffened, as the contact was unexpected. "Uh...you're welcome," Ike responded casually. He patted the boy on the back and straightened him up. "I expect to see you out on the training field at 6, bright and early. I will meet you there and we will begin training."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 2**

Just as Ike had commanded, Pit was awake, dressed and munching on an apple as he ran down the hall toward one of the balconies. Running past Peach and Zelda he jumped up on the railing and was instantly in flight. He flew straight for the training field, zooming around trees as he came in for a landing. While he had some time to spare, he wanted to impress his new instructor and friend.

Ike was promptly on time to the training arena, Ragnell in hand. "I see you made it little soldier," the mercenary bellowed. "I'm impressed you're already here, makes for a good relationship already." Ike walked to one end of arena and left Pit on the other. "We will start with defense. I will make the blows and it is your job to block as many as I give. It builds strength and endurance." Ike crouched in a ready position, and without warning ran full speed at the boy, targeting his shoulder first.

While at first taken off guard by Ike's attack, Pit quickly reacted, waiting until the last second to send his twin blades into a spin, hoping to block the heavy blade barreling down on him.

The mercenary's attack was successfully blocked and the bluenette continued to unleash his merciless strength upon the youth, but with no intention of brutally injuring the boy. After several strikes, Pit fumbled his swords allowing Ike to land a hit to his right side.

Pit's body was thrown about ten feet by the force of the blow. He landed on his side and quickly got up. Pit put his pommels together and slowly rotated his swords awaiting another attack. Even though he was at the ready, Ike could see him shaking from pain and embarrassment, and Pit's expression was that of pure determination.

"You wish to keep going?" Ike addressed him, pulling Ragnell up for another attack.

Pit was panting. "Sure, if you think it best, you're the teacher" he said while breathing hard.

Ike rushed the boy another time, aiming for his torso, his strength not diminished one bit. He wanted the boy to persist, to come back at him so driven he would knock the mercenary on his ass.

Pit was tired of straight blocking. He wanted to fight more of his style. As Ike rushed him, he jumped over him, flipping in the air and landing right behind the rushing warrior. While in midair he had started his twin blades swinging so at the right moment, as he touched down, they would scissor Ike's boot. It went perfectly to plan. Ike's boot was caught, and thanks to his momentum, flew a few feet before landing on his face in the grass.

The bluenette was completely taken off guard. He hurriedly pushed himself off the ground and stood facing his defeater. "I have to say, I didn't see that one coming. Congratulations on your victory." The mercenary extended a hand to the boy.

"Thanks!" Pit said with a cheery smile, but something told him that he still needed to be on his guard. After all, Ike hadn't said that training was ended. He cautiously extended his hand to shake with Ike, but was ready to dash skyward if needed.

To his surprise, the mercenary didn't so anything to avenge himself, but instead switched up tactics. Ike proceeded to teach the cherub proper and improper fighting stances. At noon, Ike called their session over. "It's lunch and I'm hungry. Care to join me?" he asked the youth.

Pit's eyes lit up. "I'd love to! Thanks!" he exclaimed. "So do you think I am ready for Meta Knight?" he giggled as they walked together toward the mansion.

"Oh, don't get ahead of yourself," the bluenette advised. "Don't underestimate Meta Knight. He's a dirty player if you ask me, all his moves are fast and high priority. He's always usually able to land the first blow, although you might just be an even match for him."

Pit beamed at the compliment that Ike had just given him. He genuinely liked that Ike had offered to train him and help him get out of a bad roommate situation.

He followed Ike to the mansion and to the cafeteria. When they had their food he again followed Ike to a table where they sat together. "Hey Ike, I want to thank you for everything. Me being new here, I was worried that I wouldn't fit in. Then you showed up and man, everything is going great!"

"No problem Pit," the mercenary assured. "I'm not close to any of these buffoons here anyway. You're as decent as they come." The angel smiled at the boy's sincere words, he was finally feeling as if he belonged somewhere, and Ike was beginning to turn out to be a better guy than he thought, and particularly handsome in his own way.

While they ate, Pit went on to describe how he helped save Skyworld and was representing his goddess here at the mansion. "…and if I can use what you taught me today, I will be a lot better." Pit sat back. "That was good. Um, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

"No. Is there something you wanted to do?" Ike asked.

Pit shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe explore by the lake, or walk…anything, as long as I am with you. Oh, Is there a way that maybe we can talk the Master into letting us switch sooner?"

"I don't see any harm in that," Ike replied. "The lake sounds nice; I've never been down there." The mercenary picked up his tray, Pit following close behind him, like a shadow. Ike dumped his tray and walked out of the cafeteria with the angel. "I can try talking to Master Hand. We will need to fill out a form together. Why don't you come up to my room after the lake?"

"Sounds great!" Pit replied excitedly, wings twitching. They walked down to the lake where Pit started running up and down the shoreline with an odd determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ike asked

"Just about…." And he jumped and landed with his fist raised above his head. "Caught one!" he yelled.

As Ike approached he saw that Pit had a dragonfly in safely tucked in his hand.

"These are the fastest insects in the world" Pit beamed. "Here you go…" he said as he opened his had to let the dragonfly loose. As he did this he stepped on a moss-covered rock and fell sideways into the lake.

"AH! Shit! Pit!" Ike cursed and yelled looking for the boy's head to pop up out of the murky water.

Pit surfaced and slowly stood up, the water was up to his waist. "Great!" he exclaimed as he looked down at his wet closed. He slowly and carefully walked out of the water and looked as though he might cry. "Just Great!" he exclaimed again. "Now everybody will think I'm a klutz!" Sure enough, the sound of Wario's laugher was soon heard from a boat that was nearby. Pit looked at Ike with a pleading look in his eye.

"C'mon, let's get you out, Ike said helping Pit onto flat land again. The bluenette looked towards the boat. "Hey fat bastard! Ike called to Wario. "Watch what you say, or my sword will be shoved up your ass into tomorrow!"

The mercenary turned his attention to the dampened angel. "Let's go get you some dry clothes." The two proceeded to walk back to the mansion, Ike giving Pit reassuring words that he was in fact, not a klutz, it was just a mere accident he had fallen into the lake.

Pit was still dripping wet and more than a little humiliated as they approached the mansion. Thankfully they didn't run into anyone on their way to Pit's room. Ike could easily tell which side of the room was Pit's as it was tidy and clean, compared to the disaster that was Yoshi's. It became even more evident that the roommate switch was a good idea. Pit walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh tunic and pair of shorts.

"Can you do me a favor and get me a towel from the bathroom?" he pointed. As Ike came back into the room Pit's back was too him and he was just slipping off his black shorts.

Ike's footsteps fell frozen as his gaze feel upon the youth's bare backside. "Um..." the older male started to say, and then cleared his throat loudly to catch the boy's attention.

"Thanks!" Pit said as he walked up to Ike, taking the towel. He proceeded to quickly dry himself off. Once he was dry enough, Pit grabbed a clean pair of shorts and pulled them on. "I sure hope nobody else saw me fall into the lake." he said as he was making sure his shorts were on correctly. Looking up at Ike, he noticed that he had an odd look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Ike looked at the boy. "Nothing, I just didn't expect you to dress in front of me. It took me by surprise is all."

Pit giggled. "Well, I guess that means I trust you Ike" he said, grabbing his tunic and putting it on. "Besides, aren't we going to be roommates?"

"Yeah we are," the mercenary stated. "We need to go to the housing administration and inform them of the change."

After Pit got a pair of dry sandals, they made their way to the mansion offices. There they met with the administrator of housing who thought it was a good idea to put Kirby and Yoshi together. Once they both signed some papers it was official. Pit smiled excitedly at Ike as they left the offices. "Want me to meet you in OUR room with my things?"

"Sounds good. I need to help Kirby get his things together and rearrange the room a bit to accommodate you," the mercenary responded.

"Okay, see you in a bit Ike," the angel chirped, his wings fluttering with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 3**

Ike walked back to his room, thinking about the new change. It would be easier to train the boy and get to know him, having him closer. Pit seemed to be a decent youth, with no problems or attitude. Ike knew the brunette was different, but in a good way. Once inside his room, the mercenary helped Kirby finish packing and sent him to Yoshi's room. "Hi!" the creampuff said and walked away.

Ike always found the blob a little disturbing and annoying. Pit would be a breath of fresh air to him. The bluenette continued to make the messy room presentable for the young boy.

Pit slowly opened the door to his and Ike's room.

"Ah, there you are" said Ike as he emerged from the bathroom. Everything is clean and de-Kirbyized."

Pit laughed at the term and walked across to his bed and plopped his bag down.

"Thank you again Ike, I promise I won't be a loud or obnoxious roommate." Pit said as he put his clothing into his dresser.

Ike chuckled. "How could you be loud or obnoxious?"

Pit laughed a cheery laugh which made Ike smile even bigger. "Ok, all my stuff is away. This is so great!" he said sitting on his bed. "And I even have a window!" He sat on his bed with his back to Ike looking out upon the grounds.

Ike continued to stare at the youth until his stomach reminded him it was time for lunch.

"I'm hungry," the mercenary said blatantly.

"Me too!" Pit replied cheerfully. The pair ate lunch at the cafeteria, Pit more than happy to take over the conversation. Ike grew fond of having such a friend as Pit, who always had a smile and good vibe about him, even though the older male preferred to be a loner.

The rest of the day was taken up by the two watching some training and an afternoon brawl between Luigi and Fox. Ike was feeling more and more at ease with the youth. It was almost like his energy and enthusiasm were contagious. They sat together at dinner, the conversation again dominated by Pit. After dinner they found themselves walking down the corridors toward their room talking about some upcoming training.

"So, are you prepared for some hard-core training?" Ike asked the angel.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Pit replied as he sat on the bed. "I really enjoyed this morning's training! He looked at Ike standing by the door. Getting up he walked to the tall bluenette. Looking up into Ike's eyes he smiled and slowly hugged the startled warrior. "Thank you Ike, thank you for everything."

"I-um-your welcome," the bluenette said, patting the boy on the back. "I promised to show you what I know. I only ask that you try your best, and stick with it."

"Thanks Ike!" Pit said. He then walked back over to his bed. When do you go to bed?"

"Late. Later than you should be up," Ike answered, stripping down to his pants. "What do you do all by yourself," the angel asked, looking intently at his roommate. "Whatever I want really. Watch TV, play video games, or try to invent new moves. They never turn out right. But that's beside the point. It's probably best if we get some sleep, you have early morning training." With that said, Ike crawled into his own bed.

Pit had watched Ike disrobe and get into bed. He sat down and removed his sandals and pulled his tunic off. Folding it and placing in on his dresser he walked over to the light switch. "Are you ready for lights-out?"

"Sure, I want to get a good night's rest before tomorrow's training." Ike answered.

Pit turned off the lights and walked back over to his bed. He sat down and slowly removed his shorts, leaving them on the floor. Pulling back the covers, he laid on his side facing the room. "Good night Ike."

"Goodnight Pit. If you need anything, just wake me up," the mercenary replied, adjusting the pillow to his liking.

Pit rolled onto his back and then onto his side again. Sighing he sat up and moved so he could look out the window. "I love the view from up here." he said as he looked over the moonlit grounds.

"It's pretty, especially at moonlight. I find myself looking out many nights myself. May I join you?" Ike asked the boy.

"Of course you can Ike" Pit replied cheerily.

As Ike walked toward Pit's bed he stopped in his tracks, mesmerized how the moonlight was bathing the naked youth and filtering through his wings. It looked as though they were glowing.

_Pit looks amazing...like a true celestial. _Ike's words caught himself off guard, but it didn't change how he saw the boy. The angel looked like a statue made of pure radiance. The bluenette made his way over to Pit's bed, taking a place next to the youth. "It's truly amazing out there tonight, the way the moon can warp the world's children into a different light. It makes everything seem perfect, without flaw."

"You should see the moon from Sky World" Pit whispered. He leaned sideways into Ike and sighed. Ike tentatively put his arm around the youth and continued to look out the window. After a while Pit yawned and leaned a little harder into Ike. Looking down, Ike saw that he was asleep. Smiling, he slowly laid the slumbering angel down on his side and pulled the covers up to his neck, taking care not to disturb those beautiful wings. Standing up he took one more look at Pit before he walked to his bed and lay back down.

"Goodnight Pit" he whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

Every day for the next week, the pair worked on training in the morning, ate meals together, and learned about each other. It appeared Ike could no longer call himself a loner.

His feelings toward the angel grew immensely that week, but his mind fought against it. _I don't feel anything for HIM, I can't, it's in-human._ The bluenette's body was in a raging war, the time two weeks passed.

One day, Pit was helping Ike train. He wanted to up his defense against airborne opponents. They found themselves sitting on the ground, taking a break, when Pit asked a tough question, "Ike, have you ever been in love?"

"If you consider lust love," the mercenary replied. "But no. My heart has never been given to anyone."

"Lust, love? What's the difference?" Pit asked as he fanned his wings out and lay on his back.

"Well...lust is an intense sexual desire that's uncontrolled, usually lasting for a short period of time. Love, is an emotion where you have a deep affection or attachment to a person, and its more permanent. You can't ever stop thinking about the other. And most importantly, you'd die for them.

"I sometimes feel stupid. I overheard Luigi yesterday talking about how he loves Daisy." Pit said as he watched a flock of birds fly over. It occurred to me that I don't know anything about it, or any other human emotion. I do know that it is the most powerful one though."

Ike nodded. "It is, and sometimes it takes a long time for a person to truly know what it is. Like me for instance, I'm no where near ready for love and all the baggage that comes with it. Even a relationship is way over my head right now."

Pit jumped to his feet. "I also know that is the most wonderful emotion." He looked down at Ike. "I hope that you fall in love one of these days. You deserve to be happy." He then walked back out on the field, twirling his bow in his hand.

Ike pondered the youth's words quickly before getting up too. He followed the brunette onto the field and continued their training.

Ike and Pit remained close throughout the day, and eventually settled into their room for the night."Hey Pit?" the mercenary asked, pulling off his tunic.

Pit was sitting on his bed dressed only in his shorts. His back was to the swordsman as he stared out the window. "Yeah Ike?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"You asked me earlier about this, so fair is only fair. Have you been in love before?" the bluenette questioned with interest.

Pit turned around and sat cross-legged on his bed. "I don't think so" he said after a while. He the looked down "I love my goddess up in SkyWorld, I would die for her in an instant. As for down here on Earth, nobody has captured my heart. Besides, I am kind of a freak by earthen standards aren't I?

Ike's brow furrowed. "You're not a freak by any means. Who told you that?"

Pit shrugged. "It's not important." he said looking down again.

Ike's voice went a notch higher. "The hell it isn't. I'll bust their ass open." The mercenary walked over to the angel and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry about whatever idiot made you feel that way. To me you are normal, hey, maybe even perfect. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Pit looked up at Ike and relaxed. "Thanks Ike." He leaned into the warrior and sighed. "Thanks for believing in me."

Ike felt himself grow stiff, but then allowed himself to relax. "Anytime," the bluenette replied, his feelings for the angel flaring up again.

Pit yawned. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have Ike. I thank my goddess every night that I have you." He then lay down on his stomach, resting his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Ike was perhaps at a loss for words for the first time in his life. The older male ran a hand through his hair and flopped down on his own bed. _Why do I feel so different around him? Am I defective? He just...makes me smile._ Ike found himself smiling, but quickly tore it from his face. He liked the angel, and appreciated his words to him. Pit was turning out to be a good friend, but the bluenette didn't understand these new feelings he was getting when he was around the angel. They just weren't right.

That night, the mercenary had dreamt of the young angel. They were training as usual, and when the brunette struck a hit on the older male, Ike grabbed the boys face and engaged him in a fervent kiss. Something about the angel landing a blow and the determined, powerful sweaty look on his face sent the mercenary's head spinning, and an arousal growing in his pants. Pit didn't fight, but instead kissed the bluenette with equal eagerness. The pair made it to their room, throwing off clothes wherever. Ike guided the boy to his bed. The youth laid down flat, Ike towering over him. Pit looked extremely vulnerable, not to mention desirable. Ike smiled. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Pit smiled too and kissed the mercenary. Ike entered the innocent youth and the two made love, or so he thought…

"Ike…Ike…wake up!"

Ike wearily opened his eyes to Pit bouncing cheerfully on his bed. "I want to get an early breakfast so we can go down to the training field." "I have a big match tonight with Peach. I have never met her in battle and have no idea of her style. All I know is stay away from her kicks." Pit said as he sat at the foot of Ike's bed. His smiled faded a little when he looked at Ike, "You ok? You have a funny look on your face."

Ike sat reeling from the intense dream that had just taken place in his mind. His brow furrowed and his eyes focused on the angel. He knew that Pit needed the training to prepare for his match that day, but the mercenary was deathly scared of the battlefield for the moment. Summoning up his strength he came to terms with it. "Fine," he said curtly, not meaning to sound upset. "Just give me 10 minutes." Ike could get ready easily in five, but the arousal in his pants would need attention too.

"Ok Ike. I'll meet you down in the cafeteria." Pit said as he pulled on his tunic. He then laced up his sandals, but kept an eye on Ike. "Are you going to be ok?" Pit said, standing up and picking up his sacred bow.

"Yeah, I just need to take care of something's," the bluenette responded. "I'll be done shortly, just go." Ike's tone came out strained, having still being frustrated about his dream; the angel's presence wasn't helping any.

Pit stared at Ike with a worried look on his face. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I don't like to see you like this. I can almost feel… I…I'll be in the cafeteria." he said as he slowly walked out the door.

Ike face palmed. His intention wasn't to hurt the angel. He knew that his body WANTED Pit to help, but his senses wouldn't allow him to. Taking advantage of the angel would be very wrong, and hell, he didn't even know what he felt for the youth, but as far as he was concerned, lust was most likely involved. After a minute's reflection, he found to be still stumped and VERY confused, so he figured a nice hot shower would help ease his tension, and fix his little problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 5**

Pit made it to the cafeteria and grabbed some toast and fruit. Looking around he found a seat by Peach. Smiling to himself, he decided to be friendly to her, even though they were having a match. "Hi Peach, mind if I sit here?"

Peach looked at him and smiled, "Of course not Pit dear!"

Pit sat down and ate his breakfast and listened to Peach go on and on about something. He didn't really hear her, his mind was on his friend. Something was wrong and he wanted to help.

Ike came out of his shower no better off than he started. He was able to help his arousal, but his mind was having its own hurricane. The mercenary got dressed like any other day and headed to the cafeteria. Today was going to be difficult.

Pit saw Ike enter from across the room. Ike didn't bother getting anything to eat, and he went to sit by the angel.

Pit, ignoring Peach now, turned to Ike. "Ok, what is it? You are my best friend on earth and you are somehow suffering. Did you have a nightmare?"

Ike sighed. "What makes you think I'm suffering Pit? Look, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me," Ike said with force. The older male knew he lied, but there was no way he could explain things to Pit, when he didn't even know what to make of them.

Pit stared at Ike. "Whatever you say Ike, but I still feel you aren't telling me everything. If something was wrong with me, I would tell you, because I love and trust you more than anybody." He then got up, "I'll be on the training field…" and then he walked off.

Ike threw his apple in frustration, and ended up hitting Link in the head, which he didn't apologize for and stormed out onto the field after Pit.

Pit walked quickly toward the training field. He didn't know what was going on with his friend, all he knew was that something was wrong and Ike wasn't talking to him about it. He reached up and wiped his eyes as they were starting to tear up.

Ike caught up with the angel quickly, but he wasn't eager to start up conversation. After a long pause the bluenette spoke. "Soooo... are you mad?"

Pit stopped and turned to Ike. He reached up and wiped his eyes again and sniffed. "Are we friends?"

Ike's heart melted when he saw the youth's tears. "Yeah, of course."

"Then what is it? Something happened to you last night. Was it a nightmare? That's all I want to know….just so I know it wasn't me that did anything to make you like this. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you," Pit said while sniffing, fighting the urge to cry.

"I am fine. Yeah, I just had a dream about some stuff, not you, and everything is good now. Don't worry." The mercenary knew full well Pit was responsible for his dream, at least he considered the boy to be. It was his fault his body reacted in such a manner and that his heart felt things never felt before. "Please don't cry. Let's just train."

Ike pulled out Ragnell, and prepared himself for Pit's sword attacks

Pit stood there for a few seconds, staring at Ike. He not only stared at him, but to Ike it felt like he was making contact with his soul. "Ike…" Pit started to say, but broke it off. He pulled out his blades and made a V with them. "Let's train."

Ike moved swiftly with heavy concentration. He proved to be getting out some tension with this fight and it pleased him...until Pit landed a blow that is. The mercenary looked into the angel's sweaty, determined face, his dream now a reality. All of the feelings in his dream began to envelop his mind and body. The older male threw down his sword in frustration and sheer disbelief. "I can't take this!" he yelled, and marched off the field heading into the mansion.

Pit stood there in disbelief as he watched Ike storm toward the large house. He had never seen Ike so upset before. Leaning down he picked up Ragnell and cradled it in his arms, he knew how important it was to Ike. For him to just throw it down and leave, something must have really scared or angered the swordsman. Pit slowly started walking toward the mansion, still cradling the sacred sword. He numbly walked in and down the main corridor toward his and Ike's room. He didn't say anything to anyone; he just walked, until he got to his and Ike's door. Taking a breath, he walked into their room.

Upon entering, Pit found Ike pacing across the room, talking to himself. All speech ceased though when the bluenette noticed the angel. His eyes closed briefly, emotions coursing through his body yet again. The mercenary gave a frustrated sigh and went to sit on his bed.

"You….left this…" Pit softly said as he gently laid Ragnell down next to Ike on the bed. Pit sniffed. "I am going to go now. I'll see you later at dinner," he whispered as he walked toward the door.

Ike let the boy go, even though it pained his heart. Pit looked truly bothered by the older male's actions and words, but Ike gave no relent on his situation. _Why does HE make me this way...Why can't I feel normal. If I had never agreed to train him, I wouldn't have to be near him, and all of this could just stop. _Ike knew something was different with him, but he refused to accept it. For now, he would push it behind him, throw it in the closet and pile clothes over it...until he was ready...if that day would ever come. The mercenary skipped dinner that night, not wanting to face the youth after everything. He finally decided to turn in early for the night, somewhere away from reality.

Pit had been out flying all afternoon; he did his best thinking while airborne. _If something is bothering Ike, and he won't admit it to me, maybe he is having a hard time admitting it to himself._ He thought to himself. "I am going to have to try to force him to face whatever demon he has."

That evening, Pit faced off against Peach. As he prepared himself for battle he scanned the stands and didn't see Ike.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Pit was extremely distracted during the battle, so much that he ended up loosing rather quickly. After the fight, he sat on the grass, watching the spectators file out and congratulate Peach. He stood up and took to the evening sky to help clear his mind.

Arriving back at the mansion after dinner he ate by himself, thinking of what he could do. When he was done he decided to go back to his room. When he got there he saw Ike in bed, he looked to be asleep. Sighing he turned and walked to his bed. Removing his tunic and sandals he sat on his bed wearing only his shorts, and stared out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angelic Obsession**

**Chapter 6**

Pit opened his eyes and stretched. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. Looking over he saw Ike still asleep so he quietly got out of bed and walked into their shared bathroom. Turning on the shower he slid his sorts off and walked into the warm stream of water. Maybe a good shower would wash away some of this confusion about Ike.

Ike heard all of Pit's movement, and knew his eyes had been on him for some time, until he heard the shower start. He was going to get up, but the angel beat him to it, and there was no way the mercenary would deal with all the questions the angel had. Now his only thoughts were...Pit. _Pit? Why am I thinking about him_? Ike sighed in frustration.

Thinking about the boy only made his mind more chaotic, and he promised himself he would have the strength to not to. Coming back to reality, Ike heard the splashes of water hitting the shower floor and couldn't help but think of Pit. Flashes of golden skin raced across the bluenette's mind, and he found himself desiring the angel once again..._If only I could touch you...run my hands along your sides and stroke your soft face._ Other more, naughty images came upon Ike's mind, sending the older male into a frenzy of emotions. _STOP! Ike get a hold of yourself. You can't think this way of him...like that._ The mercenary fumbled with his sheets, throwing them off in a hurry. He was going to make sure he got out of the room before the angel emerged. He threw on his blue tunic and pants, grabbed Ragnell and left the room.

Pit turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and dried off. Wrapping it around him he walked out and noticed Ike missing. Sighing, he then got dressed, grabbed his bow, and walked down to the cafeteria to get something for breakfast.

As he walked into the crowded cafeteria he cheerfully greeted some friends. After getting a couple of apples he turned to walk out the side door. He looked around, but didn't see Ike so he continued out the door and greeted the warm spring day. He sat down in the garden and ate his breakfast alone.

Ike sat out on the ledge of the garden's fountain by himself. He had no desire to talk with anyone. He just wanted to be alone. Pit was already clouding his mind. Ike truly liked Pit as a friend. The angel was nice, and a good fighter but his emotions told the mercenary otherwise. There a part of Ike that thought of the angel as Beautiful, and found himself very attracted to him. The problem was that the bluenette couldn't come to terms with how he was really feeling. _I've been straight my WHOLE life, normal, and now he comes along and turns my heart into mush. I don't know how to deal with this...I just want to ignore it; see of it goes away on its own. _

Pit noticed someone sitting at the fountain…it was Ike. He stared at him as he sat there; it still looked like he had a lot on his mind.

Taking a deep breath he decided to confront him again. He stood, walked around the corner and walked up to Ike. "Ike…whenever you want to talk…I am here for you."

Ike looked up, surprised to see Pit standing there. "Um, thanks, but I don't need to talk about anything. I just need to figure things out for myself."

"You sure?" Pit said as he sat next to Ike. "Sometimes talking about things can help you think them over much better. I bet whatever haunting you right now wouldn't stand a chance if you let it all out." Pit then decided to be brave. He slowly put his arm around the swordsman. "Come on Ike…what is it?"

Ike shrugged off the angel's touch. I just-can't tell YOU! I don't even know everything myself! I just need space! Ike stood up from the ledge and walked away, leaving Pit in a stupefied state.

Pit sat there and stared as Ike walked away. _"Maybe I should move out and back in with Yoshi." _Pit thought to himself. He stood and jumped into the air and took flight toward the training grounds.

Ike remained on the mansion's grounds, and found safety in the commons. No brawler was in there; today was an ALL practice day. He skipped dinner yet again. His thoughts feeding his head proved to be enough of an appetite. "Ugh" the bluenette groaned loudly. "Why is my life in an uproar? Why do things have to be strange? Pit is…geez, I can't even think about Pit normally any more." This proved to be true. Any time Pit came up, all kinds of different emotions and feelings danced in his heart.

Ike only hoped he would find peace soon…or some way to rid himself of all the weirdness.

Pit tried to concentrate at the training grounds. Lucario tried to help him with close ranged attacks, but his heart wasn't in it. He ended up sitting down, watching the others and trying to sort out what he was going to so. Sighing, he stood up and decided that it would be best if he did move back in with Yoshi.

He took off and quickly flew toward the mansion and made it to his room. Looking around he found himself fighting back the tears. He was hoping that Ike could have been the one true friend he needed. Pulling out his bag, he slowly began to pack what little belongings he owned.

With Ike's mind still in chaos, he decided to go back to his room. Sleep seemed to be a very good idea at the moment. The mercenary stood and walked down the hall. He turned the key and stepped in. Over across the room he saw Pit, who looked to be packing. Ike's heart for some unknown reason, felt like fire. _"No." _"Pit? What are you doing?"

"It's clear that you don't want me around." Pit said, not turning around. "So I am going to stop bothering you and go."

"I never asked you to" Ike stated. "I'm just having a hard time in my life right now...and I don't know how to handle it!" Ike sighed at a loss for words. "I like having you as my roommate...I really do...I love it. _I love you_..." The mercenary was shocked to find himself thinking such powerful words...to finally confess to what was obvious all along.

Pit stopped packing and turned around. Ike could clearly see by his red eyes that the youth had been crying. "If you like it so much, why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I-I don't know. Like I said, I'm having some very critical things happening with me, and its best if I kept to myself. _You only make it more defining. _I appreciate your concern, but it's not your problem to deal with."

"Then what do you want me to do Ike?" Pit asked. "I will do anything for you."

Ike thought long and hard about his decision. The angel's tears and heartbreak were obvious, and it only pained him more. "Just stay...please." The blunettes voice soft and almost pleading.

Pit detected something in Ike's speech. It was like…he NEEDED him to stay. Sniffing, Pit sat on his bed. "I'll stay for you Ike." he said, looking at the floor. "Just don't forget that I am your friend."

Ike nodded. "Thank you Pit...really...I am happy. I know you are my friend, _he's more than a friend to you_, and I promise to value that." The mercenary felt much better that Pit had promised to stay. His heart would have torn in half if the angel left...knowing he was fully responsible for it. Now his only problem was to sort out his inner dilemma and find some peace.

Pit looked at Ike for a while and turned to lie down on his stomach. He flexed his wings slightly and turned his head to face Ike. "I hope that you feel better tomorrow Ike. I hate it when the friends I love are in pain." He then closed his eyes. "Goodnight Ike"

"Goodnight Pit," Ike responded his voice soft. "I will try…_I will try." _

That night Ike hoped he would get to sleep at a decent time, but his thoughts on the nights events were overwhelming. _How could he leave…I made him WANT to leave. I have pushing him away…to scared to admit to myself how I truly feel…I-love him. I can't stand to be away from him. I mask it over by avoiding him, but all I really want to do is spend time with him, learn about him, and just be close. These feelings are giving me a headache._ With the last thought Ike drifted to sleep, confessed, at least to himself. Tonight would be a milestone to him, and it was the first time he was true to his feelings about the angel. Openly confessing to the boy would prove another struggle entirely.


End file.
